


Speechless

by morning_sun



Series: Speechless [1]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Mikey, F/M, First Time, GUYS, Like me I guess?, Michelangelo/Renet - Freeform, Mikey x Renet, Other, Pure af, This fic is almost a decade old, What a sweet thing, Written in 2008, an honest recounting of sex for the first time, it's a classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_sun/pseuds/morning_sun
Summary: She likes people to think she's Renet: The dumb clueless time apprentice. She's a little spoiled, a little childish, but she's definitely not dumb. And the thing is, I think I'm in love with her.Based on the 2003 TMNT Universe, but not necessary to have watched that to be able to follow along.**Not a new fic, just brought to a new home.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> This work is over NINE YEARS OLD. 
> 
> Which means, I'm old af. 
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies.

 

* * *

_**Speechless** _

* * *

 

"Like, he's a bird, right?"

I laugh, because I know she's joking, know from the tone of her voice that her words are full of off-beat humor and light sarcasm. Her blue eyes meet mine and I see them light up. She's happy I get it, because everyone else in the room thinks she's serious- thinks she really _is_ that stupid.

No one ever laughs, and once before Leo yelled at me for laughing. He thought I was making fun of her, thought I was being superficial and cruel. But really, she's hilarious! I mean sure, every once in a while she'll have a trademark "blonde moment," but most of the time it's just an act, a show she puts on for the people of little faith. I mean, would Lord Simultaneous _really_ keep her around otherwise? She _likes_ people to think she's Renet: The dumb clueless time apprentice. She's a little spoiled, a little childish, but she's _definitely_ not dumb.

And the thing is, I think I'm in love with her.

Crazy, right? Wanna know what's even crazier? I think she loves me too. It's nuts. I'm a great big, walking, talking terrapin. Who'da thunk it?

It was scary, at first. Liking her, having feelings for her, dating her, _loving_ her. And it snuck up on me, which I think is _totally_ unfair. I mean, it's not like I started all this on purpose! I was with my brothers at first. Those blank stares they give her when she says something really off the wall, I was right there with them. I would think to myself, _"_ _ **No one**_ _can be this oblivious, not even me!"_

And then we'd gone to chompy, bitey, Dino past, and gotten stuck there for three months. Three long months with no television, no video games, and no pre-made, oven ready, extra cheesy pizza.

No, the only thing we'd had was a bunch of distant relatives who were trying to make us into happy meals, and a ditzy Time Apprentice named Renet. A Time Apprentice who, once abandoning her cape (which personally I liked) and her funny cap, had a curtain long pale blonde hair, and skin that slowly turned golden in the sun.

I think the day she'd finally taken that goofy hat off the first thing that ran through my mind was, _'"… oh shit."_

Appropriate sentiment, I think. I knew then that I was in for it, and I wasn't the only one. Even Leo, our pure and fearless leader, had a hard time tearing his eyes away from her.

But looking at Renet and actually acting on those lustful feeling I was beginning to have for her, were two _entirely_ different things. Because as much as I was beginning to fantasize about the girl, I never, _EVER_ , believed anything would actually come of it. I just had these fantasies, these daydreams of her body under mine and what it might feel like. I never thought of actually _pursuing_ those thoughts. There was like a one in a trillion, bazillion chance of anything ever happening between us. I'm a pretty confidant guy, all things considered, and I really believed, without a shadow of a doubt, that I had NO CHANCE with Renet. Ever. I mean, even in my late night fantasies, my dreams always went along the lines of me being the last thing in the universe with a penis. Seriously. Because in my mind, that was the only way I had a chance. I mean, she's beautiful, and I'm green. ... Man, did Kermit have it right.

And then it happened.

Being in the past with a bunch of near extinction, turtle hungry, _Dinosaurs_ really brought out the boy scouts in all of us. We'd go scavenging for supplies, hunting for food, and organize search parties for the Time Scepter. Most of the time we'd split up into groups, and a month into our time in the past I still hadn't got paired up with Renet. In fact, most of the time it was her and Leo. But on this day, it looked like Leonardo was pairing us up on purpose, like he was getting annoyed by Renet or something, and just needed me to take her off his hands. I don't really think he wanted her in the romantic sense, so I don't feel like I stole her away or anything. I think he just felt like he was the most capable one to look out for her. Because according to him, she without a doubt _could not_ take care of herself.

It ended up Leo going off with Raph to hunt (pointy weapons seemed to help with the whole 'kill your own food' thing), and Don to stay behind and improve our makeshift shelter. That left me and Renet to collect fire wood. It was a bogus duty, and they assigned it to us because we were the ones causing the most problems. If I went with Leo and Raphie, I'd scare away the food, and if Renet stayed with Donny, she'd drive him up the wall and somehow end up wrecking our whole camp. We were the delinquents, the screw ups.

I, of course, was hilarious.

"Don't worry about T-Rex, Renet, you're with the Battle Nexus Champion! One look at me and he'll turn tail and run!"

Renet was always great to tell jokes to, because she always laughed.

"T-Rex… he's the big one, right?" She'd remarked, and I'd laughed before realizing that this was the point in the convo where I'd look at her like she was an idiot.

"You _were_ joking, weren't you?" I asked.

She snickered at that. "Of course silly. Did you, like, really think I was _that_ stupid?"

I'd told her no, I had never thought that. I'm such a liar. Not only had I thought that, but it had been kinda comforting knowing there was someone out there who was more dense than me. When she was around, it sort of made me feel like Don must feel all the time: super smart and surrounded by morons.

So when I realized that most of the loopy statements Renet made were her sense of humor, I was a little let down. It was like, _Oh look Mikey, you're smarter than someone aaaand Nope! Just kidding, she's not really that brain dead. Now go back to being a tool!_

I am _so_ not a tool, so that feeling lasted for like two seconds. Instead, something much better happened.

Suddenly, Renet was twenty times more interesting than before. She was twenty times cooler for fooling me and my brothers for so long (especially Donny, who had looked at me one time and said, "You know, I'm not sure Renet's playing with a full deck").

She was twenty times smarter (easily), because now I knew that I didn't have to hold back my laughter when she said something goofy. I knew now she didn't _really_ mean it. It was okay to laugh at Renet; it was all a joke to her anyway. And hey, you weren't really laughing _at_ her, you were laughing _with_ her.

And Renet, to my horrifying discomfort, was twenty times _hotter_. She was more approachable when you realized that you didn't have to hold back when you talked to her, and me having the kind of personality that I have, opened up to her immediately. She was more fun like this, and it didn't take long for me to notice all the things about her that I'd somehow missed by avoiding a real conversation with her.

We were walking around, gathering fire wood and sharing multiple bad dinosaur jokes (for example: What do you call a plated dinosaur when he's asleep? Stego **snor** us!), and all I kept thinking was _"… oh... shit."_

I had gotten around to telling one of my favorite T-Rex jokes (What's the best way to talk to a Tyrannosaur? Long distance!), when we heard a loud: _thump, thump, thump._

We weren't stupid; a month in the past taught us that loud, vibrating, thumping noises belonged to something that was big and hungry.

I looked at Renet, eyes wide, and said, "I don't think he liked my jokes…"

Fire wood was never abandoned quicker. There was no way we could make it back to the camp though, the footfalls were too close. And really, who wants to lead the King of all Dinosaurs back to your makeshift home? And the last thing you want to do when a carnivore is hunting is go out into the open. Easy prey.

So we climbed a tree. It's a win/lose situation. If Big Rexy sniffed us out, we were contained to one area. But I knew this was our best bet. Jurassic Park got at least one thing right (turns out a lot of that was fiction), Tyrannosaurus Rex hunts with sent _and_ sight. Out sent was pretty well masked from the month on the island (gross, I know), and the tree was a big one- we could easily get lost in the branches and cover of the leaves.

We'd watched the large male Rex pass, our breaths held, and I remember thinking, " _…oh shit."_

But he'd gone, growling and sniffing as he went. Neither of us moved. To many times had something disappeared only to return two minutes later in a surprise attack. It was then, I think, that I realized how close Renet's shoulder was pressed against mine, and how her long hair was brushing against my cheek.

My breath, quicker than I could have imagined, suddenly became heavy and shallow. She noticed.

She turned her head to look at me, and I turned my head to look at her, and our eyes locked. Everyone knows that Michelangelo can't keep a secret. I think that in that moment my eyes told her everything that I'd been feeling towards her that past month, amplified by our time together that morning.

I remember her leaning in first, her eyes flickering to my mouth, and I swear I stopped breathing. Every word I had been thinking about saying was caught in my throat, and all I could do was wait in stunned silence to see what she would do.

She kissed me. Her lips, awkward on my wide mouth, were soft and dry, and I remember watching as her eyes fluttered closed.

It took me a moment to realize what was going on, to realize that the beautiful girl I'd been dreaming about night and day was _kissing_ me.

It only took a moment.

When I kissed her back, it was with the same softness that she applied to me. I had _no idea_ what I was doing, it was my first kiss. But it felt right. My ears were roaring and my head was spinning and my toes were curling into the bark under my feet. Hands that had been hanging limply at my side found their way into her hair and onto her hip, pulling her in closer so that her body was pressed against my chest. I remember her moaning, and I remember her applying pressure, taking the kiss from inelegant innocence to passionate need. Her petite hand was on my arm, squeezing it so that her nails left tiny half moon indentations on my skin.

When the kiss had ended we were both breathing like we'd run a 10K. Her chest was heaving in and out, and her eyes remained closed for a minute before they flew open in amazement. She'd just stared at me, her head cocked to the side, before smiling a wide secret smile.

It had been me that pulled away. I was so scared, and so confused, and all I wanted to do was escape so this the ringing in my ears would stop. What the _shell_ was she doing kissing _me_? ME!

We'd climbed out of the tree and gathered the discarded wood in silence.

I barely talked to her the rest of the time we were stuck in the past, and I never got paired with her to go scavenging again.

 

* * *

 

It was three weeks after we'd finally been returned to the present (and in the nick of time, too), after Donny's illness had been cured, that Renet showed up again. I was all alone in my room, wrapped up in the latest Silver Sentry comic, when there was a soft _'pop'_ and then a stumble. I wish I could say that I was super manly at that moment, but the reality is that I screamed like a little girl.

Once I'd convinced everyone that had gathered at my door that it was just a spider (that made Raph leave in a hurry), I turned to Renet in disbelief. She was pulling off that ridiculous hat, and she was smiling at me, blonde hair falling to her shoulders.

"Wha… what are you doing here?"

We'd stood across the room from each other, staring. She didn't answer, but she kept right on smiling, and eventually, I smiled too. I mean really, it had been almost three months after the first kiss and I was still majorly pissed off at myself for freaking out. Who wouldn't be happy that she'd come back to give me another chance?

I don't think Renet planned for everything that happened that night to happen, but I know that neither one of us regrets it.

Talking is over rated. I didn't know what to say then anyway. So we just met each other half way- in the middle of my room (which was embarrassingly messy), where we shared our second kiss. It was just as soft, just as pure as the first had been. I'd been practicing overtime on my hand, so I like to think that I was a bit more improved since our last locking of lips.

I couldn't think, my brain ceased to be. The only thing that was there was Renet. Renet, kissing me _so_ sweetly, her body pressed so close to mine. Renet's hand flat on my cheek, her thumb brushing back and forth over my skin. Renet bringing her other hand up to rest on my chest, her fingertips digging into the grooves on my plated plastron.

I think it was me who changed the dynamic. As soon as her fingertips dug into me like that, I sucked in a breath so harsh through my nose you could probably hear it through the whole lair. My lips were pressing harder, more urgently onto hers, and each of my hands were gripping her hips, pulling her hard against me.

When the kiss broke, I didn't panic and run (okay ,maybe I panicked a little), and I didn't make her leave. I tried to kiss her again, but she had other plans, and her lips moved down to my neck. This was all new to me, so all I could do was hold onto her hips like they were handle bars while she elicited reactions out of me I didn't even know were possible. Tongue and teeth worked on my sensitive skin, and I remember pressing my lips tightly together to keep from moaning and alerting my family.

She nudged me a little, and I realized she was guiding me to my bed. That caused a lot of built up nerves to rise up, but still I said nothing. I just followed like a lamb for slaughter.

She sat me down, one hand on each of my shoulders, and I couldn't help but pull her down on top of me, into a straddling position. I was such a kid then, and I actually whimpered and buried my head into her shoulder, biting on it softly to try and calm down.

It was killing me though. I was eighteen, and I had never had anyone touch me like this. Renet was soft and beautiful and she smelled like lilacs and something distinctly feminine.

She was driving me crazy.

I remember kissing her so hard that her lips were bruised a week later, and I remember flipping her over, grinding my hips on her center and pushing her back until I was lying on top of her.

Cloths were a nuisance, but it was then, when her hands began to shake as she pulled off her cape, that I realized just how nervous she was.

"You… you don't have too… I'm just…" I was breathing heavily, and I couldn't form what I was trying to say to her into coherent words.

Renet just shook her head at me. "I want this too," was all she said.

I helped her with the straps on her arm pads, pulling them off to reveal delicate wrists, before I helped her unzip the top portion of her outfit. The blue vest took a moment for her to get her arms out of, but it slid down easily after she'd practically dislocated her shoulder trying to remove it.

Pale white skin was exposed, no longer golden from the sun of the prehistoric, and I almost choked when her breasts revealed themselves. She was pink and white and smooth and everything I had ever wanted- more than I could have ever expected or asked for.

The only thing I had to go by was porn, playboy, and a very vulgar Casey Jones. That was all my experience up to that point, so I did what I had seen and heard was appropriate for the moment, scared outta my shell that I was doing something wrong. My head lowered to kiss the valley between her breasts, and I remember her sharp intake of breath, alerting me to the fact that I must be doing _something_ right. I was touching her then, fascinated by how perfect those round orbs were. I let my mouth close over one of her nipples, and I heard her yelp softly in pleasure, her back arching and her legs trying futilely to wrap around my shell, which was anatomically impossible. I mean, unless you've got like 6 foot long legs, there's no way a chick is gonna be able to do that. Which is a shame, cuz I bet feeling a woman wrap herself around you would be really fantastic.

I was getting into the whole pleasuring thing now though, and I had moved from kissing her breasts, to sucking, biting, squeezing, and flicking gently on them. Renet was trembling under me, and I had successfully caused us both to start perspiring when she pushed on my shoulder. I sat up, staring at her as my breath came in heaving gasps.

She stood and took off her outfit with shaking hands, taking the time to hastily pull the boots off of her feet. Then her eyes, wide and anxious, turned to look at me.

I just stared at her, kneeling in the middle of my bed, my eyes wandering from her face, to her breasts, to her flat stomach, and finally to rest at the center of her body. I suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded, so I moved my gaze back to her face, catching her apprehensive expression.

"You're beautiful." I choked, feeling the need to somehow reassure her.

Saying nothing, she returned to the bed and maneuvered her body so that we were facing each other, each of us on our knees, our faces level. She reached up a hand and tugged on my elbow pads, and I took the hint and helped her remove each one. When they were off, flung across the room to land with the rest of the mess on my floor, I stood and balanced myself carefully on the mattress, pulling off my knee and wrist pads and flinging them over my shoulder to join the elbow pads. I got back on my knees then, and I gulped loudly when she reached up and tugged on my headband. It was like the last piece of clothing for me, and it was something that I generally never went without.

She smiled when it was gone, the orange ties resting precariously on the edge of the mattress. I felt somehow reassured when she smiled, like it was all okay, like she was okay with _me_.

The feeling lasted for, like, two seconds though. Renet looked down to the apex where my legs met, where my own " _center"_ was supposed to be. She then looked back up at me, expectant.

I was more nervous than anything I had ever experienced. I gulped loudly once again and exhaled as I let my stiff member drop from my cloaca, groaning slightly as I did so. It was painful, leaving it stored up in my shell when I was so hard, but I had been more willing to deal with that than exposing myself to Renet.

She didn't look down right away, she just watched me with a small smile in her face. When her eyes finally traveled southward, I heard her let out a small gasp.

Okay so listen. I don't think I'm the biggest male specimen on earth, but I never though I was a normal size either. Well endowed, sure. Besides, how bad would it look if the Battle Nexus Champion was… _tiny_. I just thank God for, well... _big_ favors.

That night though, I think that my size may have worked slightly to my disadvantage. The smile left her face, and all that was left was a wide eyed expression that could have been close to horror. It scared her. And that it scared her, scared me in return.

She looked at me, her eyes hesitant, before inhaling deeply and reaching out a hand, wrapping her long fingers around my member. As soon as I felt her touch me I jerked forward, and I can't believe I was able to keep myself from cumming on the spot.

Everything happened in kind of a blur after that. I was kissing her again, and before long I was leaning over her, lying her back down and positioning myself over her body. I tried so hard to go back to foreplay, but my blood was rushing through my veins quicker than after any fight I had ever been in, and my heart was thumping so loudly that I just knew she could probably hear it.

We were both out of breath by the time I got around to poising myself over her entrance. My mind was racing with the unbelievable notion that this was _**actually**_ happening.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, my voice sounding like it had been put through a grater.

I was struggling to draw in the wanton desire that was surging through my entire being, when all I wanted to do was bury myself in her to the hilt and pump like there was no tomorrow. But the fear of being absolutely terrible in bed, first time or not, was keeping me restrained.

Renet, her blue eyes wide, gave me a weak smile and nodded.

I think, that if I had asked her again, she would have said ' _no'_. Neither of us was ready for this, not really. But at that moment, with her permission, there was no way in hell I could stop myself from bringing my hips forward and entering her as slowly as I could muster.

Our eyes were locked, and I watched in complete fascination as she bit her lip and sucked in a ragged breath. I wasn't even halfway inside when I was met with resistance.

I had suspected that she was a virgin, just as I was, but fear of offending her had kept me from asking. Now the proof was evident, and I was horrified to feel my eyes well with tears at the implications of her act. Rent had chosen _**me**_ , a mutated turtle, to be her _first_.

Taking a deep breath, I lowered my head to hide it in her neck. There was no way I was gonna be a baby about this. I was _not_ going to cry.

It took me a moment to curb my emotions, and I stayed carefully in position before her barrier while I did.

After a moment I asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," she answered, and her voice shook, and I could hear the complete fear in it.

"I… I think this might hurt. I can stop…"

Renet shook her head, the side of her face bumping into my jaw.

"No. No, just do it quick."

Man, it actually kinda' hurts my feelings, remembering her saying that. I think I almost started crying again, but instead I grit my teeth and pushed through.

Blood. I could feel the blood and I could hear her gasp of pain. Her fingers were digging into my arms, and she was clinging to me as if her very life depended on it. I lifted my head to look at her, and I saw that her eyes were squeezed shut and large tears were rolling down her cheeks. It scared me so bad, seeing her like that.

I didn't move, but stayed perfectly still. It hurt me not to immediately slide in and out of her, but I kept my body rigid, waiting for her to get used to me. She was breathing heavily, hyperventilating almost, and I think it occurred to me then, through the fog of desire and terror that was surrounding me, that my family _might_ be able to hear this.

Whatever control I had felt slipping at that point was reigned sharply in. I looked up quickly to my door, my neck popping at the force in which my head snapped. I was half expecting Sensei and Leo to be standing there, shaking their heads in shame.

The door remained firmly shut, however, and I remember thanking God for that.

Renet whimpered under me, and I turned my attention back to her.

"Shhh… Shhh. It's okay." I whispered, my voice tense and sounding as if I had swallowed a handful of nails.

I moved slowly out of her before moving just as slowly back inside, desperate t be gentle. I don't think I can explain how hard it was not to just let go and plow into her, my teenage brain screaming for climax.

Instead, I kissed her face in what I hoped was tender affection, wiping away her tears with the free hand that wasn't holding me up. I think I was whispering to her, but I can't remember anything I said. Nothing coherent, I don't think.

It got harder to move at the slow pace I had set though, and personally, I'm pretty impressed that I even lasted so long. So it couldn't be helped when my hips suddenly bucked forward, and my thrusting became more urgent.

She was still in pain, sniffing under me, and I was vaguely aware of her grip tightening on my biceps as I increased my speed.

I came.

I was thinking that I had more time to build up to it, but inside of her, hot and wet and tight, brought me to the brink and over its edge quicker than I could have imagined. I gasped in surprise as I shook in climax, the roaring in my ears deafening.

I was breathing so hard I was wheezing, and all I could say, over and over again like some kind of chant, was, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

I kept saying it long after I'd cum and began going soft inside of her.

It's amazing that she ever had sex with me again. And what's even more amazing was how understanding she was. She was still crying, I doubt it was entirely from pain at that point, and through her tears she wrapped her arms protectively around my shoulders and held me tightly.

This time it was _her_ soothing _me_ with soft shushing noises, and as soon as I realized that it was _her_ comforting _me_ , I started crying.

I clung to her as though I was afraid she was a mirage, afraid that if I loosened my grip, she'd be gone forever. My tears turned into silent racking sobs, and I was aware of her guiding me so that I could lie on my side, her taking my head and laying it on her shoulder.

She's the sweetest girl I've ever met. We both cried, but I suddenly couldn't control myself. I knew then, at that very moment, that I loved her. Any girl, any _woman_ , who could open her heart and give to me what I thought I could never have, deserved all the love I had in me to give.

I, of course, got better at sex. I've got stamina coming out of my ears now. And I can make Renet scream my name well into the early hours of the morning before I even _think_ about cumming. We don't tell anyone about our relationship, because I'm not exactly sure how my brothers would react. Instead she flits frequently into my room, pulling me off to null time so we can make as much noise as we want in the comfort of her own room.

Every once in a while one of my brothers will smell her on me, and more than once Donny has given me _that look_ , like he _knows_ something is up.

But now Renet is here, a year later, and we're celebrating Christmas Eve with a plethora of friends. Raptarr, the Avian, is there, and he's the one who Renet has made the comment about. And I'm still laughing, partially because no one else really gets it.

The conversation moves on, more than a few eyebrows raised at my outburst, and Renet shares a look with me. I know she wants to tell everyone, wants me to solidify this relationship. It's been a long time coming, and I know that the moment is right. Everyone is here, how could it not be?

So I clear my throat and feel the nerves weigh me down as a room full of eyes turn to focus on me. I think momentarily about backing down, about smoothing over the attention I'm getting with a joke, but I remember a girl who held me late into the night, giving me something I now know was the most difficult and precious thing she could ever hand to me. I think then that, if she could give me that, I can give her this.

Because I love her. And I think she loves me too.

Nuts, right?

* * *

Hey! Hey!! *Waves hand frantically* Follow me on tumblr, here!

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of life was breathed into his work, but for the most part I left it unchanged. I was 23 when I wrote this. I consider it the first good thing that ever came out of my brain. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> OH, and btw, there's, like, a second chapter/part. I'll totes update it later!! XD


End file.
